The Fire Is So Delightful
by midlands-lass
Summary: Just sexy high tog rated Robson fluff - nothing more, nothing less. An extra / bonus chapter to The Secret Santa.


It was three thirty on Christmas Eve. The wood burning stove was lit and warmed the room with a golden glow. Snuggled up on the sofa, Robbie and Laura had been talking of Christmas past but at that very moment, as they shared a kiss, they were both very aware of Christmas present.

The house was decked with greenery and Laura had found places for the small drift of Christmas cards that had accumulated each day in the run up to Christmas. They'd had no end this year, Robbie had told friends and extended family his new address and some cards were addressed to both of them as well as just to him. Laura had been touched to see that all the messages they'd received had been genuine good wishes for the pair of them, with many saying how happy they were for them both, especially Robbie. A few had caused a bit of a lump in the throat for him with their genuine sentiment for his happiness.

In between kissing and snuggling, the pair of them carried on chatting. Robbie sighed with contentment. He looked down at Laura while she told him about her morning in the lab. He thought to himself, not for the first time that afternoon, how lovely she looked. Although it was Christmas Eve Laura had been obligated to dash into the lab that morning. It hadn't mattered as Robbie had been driving back from a visit to his grandson and daughter. He'd been up to Manchester for a few days and had enjoyed every second there but he had missed Laura with an intensity that had took him by surprise and utter delight. Laura had missed him too. Their bed had felt too big without him and there had been no one to bring her a cup of tea in the mornings or snuggle up and talk to at the end of the day and then make love to before falling asleep at night.

"I really missed you, Robbie" Laura said, looking at him with her eyes bright with the emotion of the moment. It felt good to say the words to him.

"I missed you too" He said back to her with a quiet voice. Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles and gave her the sweetest of smiles. His hand went to her face and he kissed her with a tenderness that made her heart swell. This was their first Christmas together and so far it had been just as she had wished for - relaxed, peaceful and cozy.

Outside, the midwinter night was falling fast and it was cold but inside, cuddled up with Robbie on the sofa Laura felt a warmth in her heart and soul that she couldn't recall ever feeling before. They shared a look that they both knew was a silent acknowledgement of the moment, how things had changed and how good it felt to be together at a time where in the past they'd both had reason to be miserable. For a moment they simply enjoyed the peaceful glow of the room and being close to each other. Their closeness soon turned into a kiss.

Robbie's lips were soft and gentle on Laura's and she responded with equal tenderness, both of them savouring the slow pace, knowing that more was to come. Their kiss deepened yet still retained the same slow rhythm that they knew would inevitably build into something more urgent.

As they kissed Robbie had a feeling that there was no rush to things. The fire was warm and bright and the room had a cozy glow, the lights were turned down low and there was a soft sparkle of light from the Christmas tree lights. Their slow kisses gradually lengthened into something deeper and more sensual.

Laura's hands went around Robbie's back and upper chest and his hands cupped her cheek as their kiss had now become a sweet conversation of promises of things to come. Robbie's other hand went to Laura's waist and he caressed her gently, feeling the prickly texture of her woollen sweater under his touch. It wasn't long before his fingers found the hem of her sweater and his hand went underneath.

He expected to find bare skin but she was wearing a close-fitting soft cotton thermal for extra warmth against the mid winter chill. His fingers stroked her softly through the cotton top and as they continued to kiss, Laura murmured a sigh of pleasure as she felt his hand gently explore upwards. He took his time to navigate her body, he knew the territory so well now and his fingers meandered in a slow lazy circular motion that headed deliciously upwards.

His touch softly journeyed towards the sweet swell of her breasts. His hand slowly cupped the contours of her body and he gently squeezed her breasts and then swept his hand down beneath them and then back again and now he felt the hard, yet tender presence of her nipples beneath his hand. His thumb sought them out, and he felt they were awaiting his touch. She murmured again as his fingers gently circled her nipples, first on one breast and then the other as his hands explored further. Laura's hand was on his thigh and as they continued to kiss her touch made its way towards the top of his thigh and she let her fingers lightly explore the contour there that she could feel was strengthening beneath her fingers.

She traced his hardness with her fingers, lightly at first and then with a delicious pressure that made Robbie catch his breath between their kisses. His breath quickened as her hands started to find their way to the button on his fly. Meanwhile, under her top Robbie's hands had made their way down to her hips and belly and his fingers gently tucked themselves first between the fabric of her jeans and knickers and then her skin and he slowly slipped his hand down further. His hand moved slowly and he carried on kissing her and Laura could feel the silky wonderful tugging ache inside her building in potency.

She wanted to undo her trouser buttons but the touch of his hand with the slight resistance of the fabric was increasing a sensation that she wanted to keep feeling. Robbie was enjoying the slow purposeful exploration towards where he both knew they wanted his hands to end up. Laura's breath was slow and measured and now he kissed her neck and his lips were close to her ear.

"Your skin's so soft here" he whispered in her ear and she wasn't sure if he meant the skin beneath her ear where his lips were or if he was talking about the softness of her skin where his hand had gently been caressing. She murmured a sigh in response to his words, whatever he was referring to.

"Shall we. . . Do you want to take this upstairs?" He whispered again in her ear

"No, let's stay here, Robbie" She replied, breathless, with eyes closed, still enjoying the feel of his hands and his lips

"What, stay down here?" Robbie sounded surprised at her suggestion

"Mmm, yes," She said, now kissing him as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised

"the rug is so soft and the fire is warm, and I did close the curtains properly" she said with a cheeky smirk as she kissed him again.

Her fingers were also talking and they found his hardness again and she started to stroke him.

"Yeah, but…" Robbie started to say, trying not to get too distracted by the feel of her fingertips through his jeans.

"But what?" She said

"Well what if, I dunno..." he hesitated.

Laura laughed softly and placed her hand on his cheek, her gaze was full of affectionate amusement

"Come on, I want you to give me the full cliché, here in front of the fire"

He looked hesitant for a second then as she pulled him in for another kiss he smiled.

"The full cliché?" He said between her kisses. "I don't know if I've done that position before, it's not going to throw my back out is it?"

She laughed but her fingertips set to work again and he didn't need any more persuasion and now he kissed her, and he took the opportunity to turn up the heat. Although Robbie was always gentle and thoughtful in his love making with Laura he also knew when to intensify things and do just the right thing at the right time and just at that moment he knew it was what they both wanted. Kissing her with an urgency that set her heart racing and her insides throbbing Robbie took hold of her and pulled them both down onto the rug in front of the fire.

Now on her back it was Laura's turn to take the lead and she grasped his jumper and peeled it from him. Underneath he wore a shirt and with quick fingers she undid the buttons and soon it was off. Breathless and between kissing each other her hands went to his belt and she started to unbuckle it.

Meanwhile, Robbie's hands were busy again under her top and now his touch had found the smooth softness of her bare skin. His hand found the lace of her bra and then his fingers were under it, feeling the softness of her breasts and then the hardness of her nipples, tight and strong beneath his fingers. As he stroked them Laura murmured into their kiss and she got to work on his belt buckle again, quickly getting it undone before moving onto the buttons of his jeans. Meanwhile, tugging at Laura's jumper and cotton top with a pull Robbie got them over her head and she took her attentions away from his fly for a second and pulled her bra off, not even taking time to undo the hook.

Once free of the bra she returned to his jeans and soon had them and his pants off. Robbie undid the fastening of Laura's corduroys and they too were taken off, just leaving her knickers on, wheron his fingers lingered around the elastic. They kissed, deeply and frantically as if making up for the lost time taken in removing their clothes. Robbie's hand went under the cotton of Laura's knickers and his fingers lightly teased the soft skin they covered. In contrast to the urgency of their kiss, Robbie slowly hooked his fingers around the elastic of her knickers and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to help them on their way.

"Does it matter if we keep our socks on?" Robbie asked with a breathless smile.

They were now both naked apart from their socks. Laura smiled but was too intent on another kiss to answer him and pulled his lips to hers, he wrapped his arms around her, hands on her backside first and then ventured a soft exploration between her legs. His hardness pushed up against her belly and deep inside Laura felt a thick, pulling, delicious ache.

Robbie's fingers continued to gently explore the top of her thighs and she shifted her legs to invite him for more. She could feel his fingertips so close now and was desperate to feel them in her but the anticipation was just as pleasurable as what she knew would come. Their actions had slowed now after the frantic race to remove their clothes and with his face close to hers Robbie tenderly kissed Laura's cheek. His hand was still maddeningly close to her sex and she looked at him, her breath slow and hard. He smiled at her and then his lips found hers and at the same time his fingers found her sex.

She took a deep breath as she felt his touch in her and he discovered how wet and soft she felt. Robbie was on his side and as his fingers went deeper their kiss also deepened. With shallow breath Laura pulled him closer, feeling how hard he was. His fingers were now sweeping over her clitoris and she tried hard, frowning, to keep her rising orgasm in check. She wanted him in her. She took him in her hand and he shifted over her. Looking down at her he broke the kiss to smile at her again and her other hand went to his cheek in a silent loving reply and she smiled back, taking a pause from fighting the rising of her release that she knew was not far away.

She caressed his cheek again before she pulled him gently closer and closer until the tip of his arousal lingered where his fingers had been. Despite the pleasure of the anticipation she just wanted him in her and shifting her legs she gave him the signal and then he was in her, suddenly and effortlessly, gasping at how good she felt while she also murmured, trying hard not to call out too loudly. Now over her and in her, Robbie felt his orgasm rising, he could feel himself growing even harder inside her, his hands went to her breasts and he squeezed them, thumbing her nipples, bending his head to kiss them and then kiss her mouth. She had started to moan softly as he moved in her and he knew she would come soon, very soon, he hoped they could time it together.

He frowned at the growing peak of pleasure that was building around him and Laura felt it too, felt his hardness as he moved within her, deliciously building the sensation to a crescendo that almost felt as if it would keep going on and on and on. She felt how close she was and she took his hand and drew it close to where their bodies met. He understood she was near and he slipped his fingers between their bodies and found the tender yet straining bud of her clitoris and knowing how this would bring her to the edge of her orgasm readied himself. He was desperate to come but found a reserve to hold back for her. Still moving deeper and deeper and stroking her with equal rhythm they both finally, with the last few strokes and deep thrusts, came together, both of them feeling his pulsing release and her countering inner shudder as their bodies answered each other's call.

They lay for a while, exhausted in the warm glow of the stove and their closeness. Laura smiled to herself as she smoothed Robbie's hair. He lay across her, arms around her and he took a few moments to recover. Her love for him seemed to brim over and she felt overwhelmed with her emotion. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but it was still too soon for him. She could wait until he said the words to her. She knew that he knew how she felt and she knew he felt the same. The feeling alone was all they needed right now.

Robbie stirred, recovered enough to gently move from her and snuggle up to her side

"So, did I manage to do the full cliche alright?" He asked, his voice gravelly with relaxation and exhaustion

Laura smiled "Robbie you _know_ you did, you always do"

"Aye maybe, but a man likes to know he's getting it right"

"Well you do, every time"

"Actually I think a lot of it's down to you if I'm being honest, I dunno, the full cliché eh? You pathologists are a kinky lot"

"Oh? And how many pathologists have you done the full cliché with then?" Laura said with a lazy raised eyebrow

Robbie smiled back at her then propped himself up slightly, his head close to hers

"Just the one." He said "And she's my one and only." He leant over her and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Love"

"Happy Christmas, Robbie"

* * *

**AN:**

**Right put a fork in me folks, I'm done!**

**Thanks all for reading my stories this year. I very much hope to be back in the new year to finish off my North Yorkshire story and hopefully write some more, if you are all up for reading more that is. For now, happy Christmas and a peaceful new year filled with love to you all**

**ML x**


End file.
